Patapon 3 Infection
Infection The''' Patapon 3 Infection''' is a glitch caused by downloading a hacked savefile, hacking your own savefile, or playing Multiplayer with someone who has hacked their savefile. The infection is due to lack of security in the game, while interacting with other savefiles (players). If you become infected, the Equipment you receive from a Chest in any mission become locked to the level of the Uberhero you used when you got infected. For example: If your Uberhero was level 10 when you got infected, you will only get a maximum of +10 items from chests, regardless of the Level of the chest. The infection ONLY occurs when you directly hack your level (without hacking exp. first), hack an ultimate equipment or any other weapon that you have never owned, or change anything related to "PARAM" files in the savedata. What is the Infection? (Technical Explanation) The infection is the game's security protocol to prevent hacking(can also be called an algorithm).This algorithm was not meant for this purpose, but due to game's lack of information about how to react during direct hacks, it auto-created this level freeze feature. When a player hacks the level of a character, the exp. will remain the same. The game detects it, and auto-locks the equipments level to the level your character was before hacking.(the level of equipment is proportional to the max level of your character).The reason is that the game will always calculate the difference between exp and level, as they are proportional.All of this happens because the game has some predefined values, inserted during the game development, and if they are bypassed, the game will stop functioning normally, starting to create its own working algorithm. Determining your infection statistics The best way to test for the infection is to get a Uberhero to level 40 (if you can get a +32 from a level 32 wooden chest) and start doing online vs. You will always at least get a level 40 wooden chest if you lose. If, no matter how many times you get one, you cant get a +40 equip you are infected. A non-infected player which reached level 40,will have these max levels for items from chests: *Basic non-magic enchanted equipment Max level from chests ->40 *Uniques Max level from chests -> 24 *Super Uniques Max level from chests -> 21 -If you see a player that has equipment with higher levels than that, he is definitely a hacker. Also, if you got an equipment that correspnds to the upper statistics, then you are not infected and will never be one! (Example: Battachin+21; Tahla Helm+24; Flame Cannon+40) -Another pretty obvious infection sign, is when you get a legit ultimate equipment, from a purple chest, with no "+" on it, and when you equip it, it will still have 0-0 dmg and 1 HP. This kind of infection is different, as it only affects some items. Recognizing an Infected Player There are some common ways to find an infected player: # If the player's Max Level is 40, but they have played for less than 50 hours, then it means that they have a hacked file. # If the hacker has Level 40 Unique/Super Unique items. # The players name is Gpzy '''or '''Gzpy # The player requires more than 8800 exp to get to its next level # Many of the player's items are maxed out in number. (check hours played, may just have been playing a while) # The player has items that are non-existent in an unhacked savefile. # The player's equipment levels are greater than one can achieve in an ordinary savefile. # The player's masks are on the wrong type. (Eg. Charibasa mask on a grenburr, Naughtyfins riding a horse) # The player's equipment does not match their class type (Ex. Players using axes when their class types are not the sufficient levels of Grenburr, Ravenous, or Cannasault) : Side note: Bear in mind that it is possible to have an item maxed out in number. Depending on the situation, the number of items may or may not be unreasonable. Concerning items only available in a hacked game save, certain items are only obtainable via DLC . Some DLC can only be obtained in certain regions. Currently, the only DLC which are items are hats (caps). An example of a hacker-only item would be "Golden Star Shards". Hacker-only items are items that exist within the game code but have not been implemented in the final release of the game. : These items may or may not be removed/partially removed features. A hacker can activate these items via a cheating device. Oftenly, these items are useless in the final release (Golden Star Shards cannot be traded). : Do not play with hackers, even if they are not the host. Create a backup of your savedata. This will allow you to restart from a recent savedata in the eventuality that you get glitched. Trivia *Infected players do not transmit the infection. Only hackers do. *The infection is due to 2 reasons: *#When the hacker data sync, or you data-sync with a hacker in the same hideout. *#The most common reason is half-loading in a hacker's hideout, or a hacker half-loading in your hideout!(when you are able to move in the hideout, but you are not visible at team-totem or barracks). *One can reach "immunity" if he or she has not yet been infected by leveling their Uberhero to level 40. Even if he or she technically gets infected, the level at which the chests will be locked is the highest possible and, thus, the player remains unaffected. However, ultimate equipments obtained will still give the wrong stats. *The Patapon 3 Infection is a remediable glitch, but only a hacker can cure a savefile, as you need to access some private portions of the game-code. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Others Category:Uberhero